Neko Paradise
by Zaara the black
Summary: When Kumo ninja are in the village and see a beaten Naruto they force Konoha's hand allowing them to take Naruto away from the village. Naruto x Neko Harem.


Killjoy:ahhh something we been at which struck us as fun.

Zaara: always fun with the cats in the house.

Yugito: Remember that you two don't own anything and make no money off this.

Zaara: yeah. We just do this for fun.

Killjoy:And for all the cat girls who want to have fun.

0000000000000000000

Speech

_Thought/ Flashback_

**Demon/Boss speech/Jutsu**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

000000000000000000

(Konoha)

Chunin Yugito Nii sighed as she looked on as the politician made nice. Yugito being only 12 was still considered one of the strongest Chunin in the whole of hidden cloud. However she was not in her native village, but a village they had just gotten out of a long bloody war With Konoha or the village hidden in the leaves.

Everywhere she went she was regarded with suspicion and mistrust, but that wasn't what irritated her the most. What Irritated her the most was the fact that many boys looked at her with Lust. Yugito knew she was pretty, or at least that's what her ex boyfriend 15 year Killer B told her often while they were dating. Yugito stood at 5'1", long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple finger-less gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. She was often called hell-cat by the perverts of the village, because they thought that she was some lustful little whore, all because her tailed beast had a tendency to take over at times and flirt with older men. The truth was that Yugito just a confident young woman.

Yugito was brought out of her thoughts as a young man about her age walked up to her. She frowned instantly hating this man guts. Yugito knew him as Jonin Sharingan no Kakashi. He was as arrogant as they came.

"You know that with this new trearty we'll be seeing a lot of each other. I'd like to get better acanted," said Kakashi putting his hand on her arm.

Yugito glared at Kakashi, before grabbing his hand and throwing his into a building! As soon as she did that a few Jonin surrounded her.

"You dare attack a Leaf Jonin during peach talks!" yelled a female Jonin

Yugito's brown eyes turned blue as her nails extended and started to glow. " Do not test my patince," said Yugito in a deadly hiss.

The female Jonin frowne before dashing forward and throwing a punch at Yugito. Yugito slipped the punch and grabbed the woman before throwing her over her shoulder and into the ground. The other Jonin drew their weapons and prepared to attack.

"Stand down," said Kakashi standing up.

"Kakashi-sama?" asked a young Jonin.

Kakahi looekd at them. "it was my fault. I got a little to familiar," said Kakashi.

Yugito calmed down slightly and vanished via fire shuppondin.

(Park)

Yugito appeared in a park and looked around. She had left the fools behind. She sighed before jumping into a tree and laying back in it. She could hold up here until it was time to leave. She looked around and saw the children playing, but that's not what caught her eye. What caught her eye was a blonde haired boy sitting on the swing holding a stuffed fox.

While he sat on that swing the other kids avoided him like the plague. He looked to be around 4 years old, long blonde hair in a loose ponytail, blue eyes, three whisker-like marks on each cheek, wearing a red shirt, and a pair of blue shorts.

"**Kitten!" came a voice from inside of her head.**

Yugito yelped and nearly fell out of the tree. "Damn it Nibi! Don't do that!" yelled Yugito.

**Nibi laughed. "Sorry I couldn't help myself," said Nibi.**

Yugito growled at her tendent. Not only was Nibi incredibly horny at the worst of times, but she tended to contact Yugito when she was deep in thought. Yugito was not a normal kunoichi by any means. No she was what was known as a Jinchiuka. More commonly known as the power of the human Sacrifice. Any person to hold one of the 9 great demons was blessed with incredible power, but cursed to live a life of solitude and loneliness

"Do not start with me Nibi! Why did you feel the need to contact me now of al times?" asked the blonde girl.

"**That boy down their holds Lord Kurama. The strongest and most powerful of us all," said Nibi in a somewhat longing tone.**

Yugito stopped her thought process at this. Kumo knew that Konoha had a Buji and that it was sealed, but Konoha had given the impression that the Kyubi was sealed into someone the age of 15 or 16, not a young child.

Yugito got up and jumped out of the tree landing on the ground before walking up to him. The young child looked up as Yugito bent down.

Yugito smiled at him. "Hello there," said Yugito.

The young boy looked down with a blush on his face. "Hi," said the boy.

Nibi laughed. "**Looks like your pretty enough to make a young boy blush," said Nibi**

Yugito ignored her. "My name is Yugito... What's yours?" asked Yugito.

"Naruto," said the young boy.

Yugito smiled. "Naruto huh? That's a handsome name for such a handsome boy," said Yugito making Naruto blush even harder.

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "Thank you Nee-san. You have a pretty name too," said Naruto.

Yugito got up and got behind Naruto before she started to push him on the swing. "Naruto-kun why are you playing alone. Where are your friends?" asked Yugito.

Yugito saw the frown on Naruto's face. "My only friend is Ayame-chan, but she's at school and she's 8 years old," said Naruto.

There are plenty of children here, why not play with them?" asked Yugito.

Naruto frowned. "They don't like me. They're always mean to me and their parents are the same way, even though i didn't do anything," said Naruto

Yugito growled in anger. To treat a child as they did was not something she condoned. In Kumo Yugito had been somewhat alone until she met Samui and Kurai. Those two had become her best friends and something akin to sisters. But this child had nothing. Yugito felt a Chakra pulse and looked up to see a summoning hawk above her. She frowned as she didn't want to leave this child alone, but had no choice in the matter.

Yugito sighed. "Naruto-kun I have to leave you for a while," said Yugito.

"_Naruto-kun? Where did that come from... maybe I'm getting soft," thought Yugito with a chuckle. _

Naruto looked down. "Why Yugi-chan? Don't you like me," asked Naruto

Yugito pulled Naruto into a hug from behind. "Of course I like you, but my boss needs me. Here," said Yugito taking off her steel bracelet ant placing it on his wrist. "This is a promise to you from me. I'll find you again, before I leave the village," said Yugito holding out her other arm that had a matching chain style bracelet.

Naruto smiled and clinked his new bracelet with Yugito's.

(a week later)

Yugito was running across the rooftops, hoping to get to the gate in time. She had spent the night at a Konoha club acting as a civi and had gotten slightly drunk and over slept. She stopped running when she heard a pained Scream come from nearby. Normally Yugito would leave any Konoha dogs she found to the wolves, but the scream she heard was a child's scream of pain/mercy. Yugito turned and flow towards the area to find something that brought out all her rage.

Naruto, the young child she met a week ago, was in pain, being caused by three people. A silver haired boy, a black haired boy with a scar over his right eye, and a Jonin who had a bloody kunai in his hands. He stood tall, with dull pink hair shaped like a cherry blossom that went into long sideburns and came up into a moustache, light blue eyes that were crazed, he wore a black long sleeve shirt, black pants and a Jonin flank jacket.

Yugito was about to charge in when her arm was grabbed from below. She looked down and saw a girl about her age. She has dark eyes and long black hair which she wears braided down her back with jaw length bangs framing either side of her face, she wore a sleeveless white turtleneck, black short shots, and shinobi sandals. Her left arm was clutching her chest, as her right arm hung useless.

"P-please help Naruto-kun!" said the girl.

"Who are you and what the hell is going on!?" yelled Yugito.

"M-my name is Tsubaki. Those are my Teammates Mizuki-kun and Hando-kun and our Sensei kizashi! We just returned from a Mission. Forget that for now! Help him please!" yelled Tsubaki

Yugito turned back to the sense and allowed her control to be released. The last thing she remembered before the blue fire engulfed her being as she charged in.

(Next day Konoha General)

Yugito awoke and sat straight up. She tried to contact Nibi, but a jolting pain in her neck stopped her. She felt around her neck and knew that she was wearing a chakra repressing collar that was deigned to stop prisoners from molding chakra.

"That was stupid of you Yugi-chan," came a voice that she currently loathed with all her fiery being.

Yugito turned to glare at her EX-boyfriend, Kira B or as he renamed himself Killer B. Killer B stood at 5'7, has dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair that he wore in a stylized, combed-back manner and a goatee. Wearing black oval-shaped shades, white scarf, black short-sleeved shirt, blue pants, Shin-guards, arm-guards, the one shoulder white flank jacket, and shinobi sandals. On his back on the left side.

"Give me a break B. They were about to kill that kid! He's..." started Yugito.

"One of us. I know. I felt his chakra the second we entered the village," said B with a cold and even tone.

Yugito's eyes widened. "You knew?" started Yugito only to get angry. "You knew and didn't tell me!" yelled Yugito.

Yugito could see the slight narrowing of his eyebrows. "i didn't tell you because I was afraid your react like you did," said B

Yugito's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare try and take the moral high ground in this! You wiped out a mob that tried to kill me when I was 10," said Yugito in a hiss.

"That was different! That was our villages and we have laws protecting us!" said B

"So who's going to protect an innocent child!" asked Yugito in pure rage her burst of chakra shorting the collar.

B frowned at his ex. He removed his glasses showing her his eyes and Yugito knew that he was serious as all hell. "Jay-san has been able to keep you from Konoha clutches, but once we return to Kumo you are to be punished. Yugito I'm telling you this because despite the fact we haven't been as close as we once were for several months, I still care about you. Let this go. Your only going to hurt yourself in the end," said B leaving the room.

Yugito clenched her hand in anger drawing blood. "I'm sorry B-kun... I can't," said Yugito.

000000000000000000000

Zaara: That went well.

Killjoy:Neko girls give us a call.

Yugito: (Kitty Grin) Time for fish.


End file.
